


I feel pretty

by orphan_account



Series: "Yer a wizard, Blainey" [3]
Category: Glee, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kid Fic, self-hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-15 17:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn meets a girl on the Hogwarts Express</p><p>THIS WORK IS PERMANENTLY ABANDONED.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanted this to be longer, sorry. I know it's really short, but it's all I could come up with. 
> 
> Please leave comments, kudos, or other forms of feedback :), and you can leave me prompts for this verse at klayn-wincatster.tumblr.com
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Quinn was sitting alone in compartment, staring sullenly out the window at the passing countryside, when she heard the door opening. She turned around to see a small brunette girl with a big nose come in. The girl immediately started talking. “Hi, I’m Rachel Berry, future star. What’s your name?”

“Quinn Fabray,” Quinn replied, and Rachel started talking again.

After half an hour of Rachel chattering her ear off, Quinn had had enough. “Um, excuse me?”, she said. 

“Yes?”, Rachel replied. 

“Look, um, why are you even in here?” Quinn asked bitterly. 

“Because you looked lonely,” Rachel replied. 

“Well, no one wants a freak for a friend, so of course I’m lonely,” Quinn said, echoing her older sister Kitty's words.

Rachel paused for a minute, studying Quinn, then finally stated, “You’re too pretty to be a freak. And you’re way too pretty to be lonely.”


	2. The Unholy trinity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The unholy trinity forms

Rachel had rushed back to her compartment when the train started to approach Hogsmeade, so Quinn got off the train alone. She stood around for a minute, confused as to where to go, but suddenly found herself being dragged down a path by another blond girl.  
The girl didn't let go of Quinn the entire way down the path, but eventually slowed down as they approached a lake. There was a fleet of rowboats near the shore, each looking big enough to seat a lot of people, but most of them were filled with only 4 or 5 people. The girl dragged her towards a boat with a Latina-looking girl sitting in it.  
When they reached the boat, the girl let go of Quinn's arm, and Quinn stumbled at the sudden lack of pull. The girl climbed into the boat, while Quinn stood there, before the darker girl said, "Come on, get in the boat." Quinn obediently climbed in.  
Quinn and the other two girls sat there in silence. Just as Quinn was about to ask if they had to row the boats, the boat they were in gave a small shudder then started moving across the lake by itself.  
Not long after the boat started moving, Quinn caught the other blond looking at her curiously. Before she could ask what was wrong, the other girl asked, "Are you a veela?"  
Quinn was perplexed. "What's a veela?", she asked.  
"They're women who are blond and pretty and magical," said the girl. "At least that's what my mom said. And you're blond and pretty and magical, so I thought you were a veela."  
Quinn blushed, and was thankful that the darkness hid it. This was the second time in one day she had been called pretty. "Um, well, I'm not, as far as I know, but thanks."  
"You're welcome," the blond replied. "So what's your name? Mine's Brittany S. Pierce, and this is Santana Lopez. Santana and I are best friends. Do you want to be our other best friend?"  
Quinn paused, shocked at the blatant offer of friendship, before replying with a smile, "My name's Quinn Fabray, and I'd love to be your other best friend."


	3. Ravenclaw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinn gets Sorted

"Hello. I didn't catch your name earlier, what was it again?"  
Quinn looked up from her meal. There was a girl with curly ginger-blond hair standing next to her. "I'm Quinn," she replied. "And you're..."  
"Lydia Martin," the girl replied. "Are you excited to be in Ravenclaw? I definitely am."  
Quinn considered the question. She had payed attention to the Sorting Hat's song, especially when it had listed the qualities of each House. She had actually thought that she would get into Hufflepuff, where Brittany had been Sorted, but after a few seconds of deliberation, the Hat had shouted "RAVENCLAW!", and Quinn had gone off to the Ravenclaw table. While everyone was being Sorted, she reflected on why the Hat had put her there, and decided that it was a compliment to her intelligence that she had been Sorted into Ravenclaw. So, overall, she was pretty happy to be there.  
"Well, I'm happy I'm in Ravenclaw, but honestly, I'm just happy I'm here at Hogwarts at all. I'm the only witch in my family, so..."  
"Oh," said Lydia. "My Mom and her side of the family are all witches and wizards, but they've all been in Ravenclaw, so I'm really happy I'm here."  
Quinn and Lydia talked some more; well, really, Quinn asked a lot of questions about what growing up was like for Lydia, and Lydia was more than happy to talk. Lydia was also curious about what growing up as the only witch in her family was like for Quinn, so they kept chattering back and forth until McGonagall called for silence.

Quinn and the rest of the first-year Ravenclaws followed their prefects up staircase after staircase after staircase, the movements of which shocked the first-years. After a whole lot of climbing, they finally arrived at a door with a bronze knocker shaped like an eagle, and the boy prefect spoke. "This is the entrance to the Ravenclaw dorm. Unlike the other dorms, which have set passwords we don't. To get in, rap on the door, and the knocker will ask you a question. Once someone gets it right, the door will open. For example-" he knocked on the door with the knocker, and a voice said, "No sooner spoken than broken. What am I?" Both of the prefects looked puzzled, then one of the first year boys asked, "Is it silence?"  
"That is correct", the voice replied, and the door swung open.  
Quinn turned to look at the boy who had spoken. He had short black hair, a large nose, and a cute-looking face. He caught her looking and winked, and Quinn blushed and turned away, then walked through the door into the common room.  
After surveying the room, Quinn decided that she liked what she saw. There were tall windows between the bookshelves lining the room, and two staircases on the far side of the room, one marked "boys", the other marked "girls". There were blue couches and chairs scattered around the room, with most by the crackling fireplace on the right. There were polished desks and tables on the left side of the room.   
Quinn sat for a while by the fireplace, looking out of a window onto the lake, just thinking. After she caught herself yawning, she went to the staircase marked "girls", and entered a door with a 1 over it. The room had four beds covered in blue sheets, and Quinn's luggage was sitting on the bed to the right. Without further ado, Quinn unpacked and got into her pajamas, and fell asleep to the sound of the wind whistling around her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NB- I haven't watched a lot of Teen Wolf, so I'm basing Lydia off of what other people say. Therefore, if you think that I didn't portray her accurately, sorry :( If you think I need to fix how I wrote her, let me know. 
> 
> Also, even though I'm a Ravenclaw myself, I don't really know what the common room looks like, so I took some liberties describing it.


End file.
